Heretofore a great number of gate latches have been developed for securing doors or gates in the closed position while permitting them to be easily opened. A gate structure now coming into widespread use is termed an ornamental gate and is generally utilized as a part of an installation of "burglar bars." A latch mechanism for such a gate must be strong, easily operated, and include a key-lock cylinder. It is further important that the latching and locking mechanism be enclosed within a strong housing to prevent removal or damage of the key-lock or other components of the latch.
A number of gate latches are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 197,112 to Eaton, U.S. Pat. No. 718,101 to Decker and U.S. Pat. No. 1,503,209 to Rees. These latches, however, do not include the features necessary for a burglar bar type latch.